Electrical connectors provide signal connections between electronic devices using signal contacts. Often, the signal contacts are so closely spaced that undesirable interference, or “cross talk,” occurs between adjacent signal contacts. Cross talk occurs when a signal in one signal contact induces electrical interference in an adjacent signal contact due to interfering electrical fields, thereby compromising signal integrity. Cross talk may also occur between differential signal pairs. Cross talk increases with reduced distance between the interfering signal contacts. Cross talk may be reduced by separating adjacent signal contacts or adjacent differential signal pairs with ground contacts.
With electronic device miniaturization and high speed signal transmission, high signal integrity electronic communications and the reduction of cross talk become a significant factor in connector design. It is desired to provide an improved connector reducing the problematic occurrence of cross talk, especially for high speed connectors.